Dean's Angel
by writingangel13
Summary: a short story about Sam, Dean, and their Angel's. i added a new Angel and a twist in the end. hope you enjoy! please review and rated M just to be safe.


Dean Winchester sat in his hotel room at two in the morning wondering if what he had just seen was a dream. If it was real it was some crazy stuff. If it was a dream it was one crazy dream. There had been an angel in his room. Like a real honest to god angel. His name was Castiel, and he said God had a plan for him. He had told Dean that his life was now entwined with the fate of the world. He couldn't believe it was an angel at first until Castiel had told him about parts of his life he didn't even remember. Of course now that Dean thought about it, that could also mean he was a demon, but whichever were true, Dean was in a lot of crap. Especially since he had to explain it to his younger brother, Sam.

Sam and Dean were no strangers to Demons, and things that went bump in the night, but Angels were something neither had ever come across before. Their father, John, had never met one either, but unfortunately they couldn't ask him. He had died two months prior to Dean's meeting with the Angel. A Demon had just gotten him before he got it. Their mother, Joan, had died when Dean was four and Sam was 6 months old. Her death was not common to say the least. She died in a house fire caused by faulty wiring, but Sam and Dean knew better. It was a demon who killed their mother.

John had raised them on his own after Joan died, and all things considering, he did a good job. Though Dean was cocky and self-possessed, Sam evened him out by being the exact opposite. As they where growing up, John had taught them everything he knew about hunting and the supernatural things he had learned from seasoned hunters like one of his close friends Bobby. They had become expert hunters and where capable of taking care of themselves, but they always hunted together

When the 24-year-old Sam woke up at 8:30, Dean was still sitting in the same spot scratching his chin.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Dude, you won't ever believe me."

"Try me," said Sam.

*** *** ***

"You want me to believe what?" Sam shouted.

"Told you you wouldn't believe me," said Dean.

"You expect me to believe you have an angel sitting on your shoulder? An angel watching your back?" asked Sam not believing the words that were falling out of his mouth.

"I'm telling the truth!" said Dean standing, his voice rising an octave.

"Ok, fine!" said Sam, throwing up his hands trying to avoid an argument. "But I still don't believe you…" he added under his breath.

"You should," said someone from the door.

Dean and Sam turned to see Dean's angel, Castiel, and a girl neither of them knew.

"Dude! I told you!" Dean exclaimed punching Sam on the shoulder.

"You're an a-angel?" asked Sam staring.

"Dude! I told you!" Dean yelled again.

"Dean I'm hardly here to make you're brother believe in me. It is a personal decision. I am here to bring you someone to help you in your fight," said Castiel motioning to the girl at his side.

She glanced up at him tossing her brown curls over her shoulders. The sun from the window reflected off her hair brilliantly, making the subtle undertones of light blond come out radiantly. Both boys were temporarily to distracted to move.

"I'm your Guardian Dean," the girl said stepping forward.

"Just mine?" he asked, his eyes lingering on his younger brother. "You won't protect him?"

The angel turned her silver eyes on the taller Winchester then back to Dean.

"If it will keep you alive, then yes," she said nodding gently.

Dean was about to object when Castiel interrupted his thoughts.

"She is mostly here for your protection and direction. You will listen to her because she has your best interests at hear," and just as fast as he appeared, he was gone, leaving the dark hared angel standing next to them.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

She turned her soft eyes on him. There was something written on her face like she wanted to tell him, but couldn't. She turned back to Dean.

"What?" asked Dean glancing between his brother and the angel.

She looked surprised.

"I am to do what you say," she said. "The Father has told all his angels that you are higher than any of us. Our orders are to follow your orders."

"What?" exclaimed both boys.

"Yes all angels under heaven are under your command," she said.

"So why didn't you tell us your name?" asked Sam

"You asked," she said simply. "We only follow his orders," she said nodding toward Dean.

"So what's your name?" asked Dean annoyed.

"I am Ruby."

Both boys grimaced.

"What?" she asked, then almost as if she could read their minds, she said, "The demon." Her face became stony as she said, "I am sorry I have to bear the same name as that wretched…"

"Watch it," snapped Sam, angrily cutting her off.

He didn't seem to notice her face contort in anger. He and Ruby the demon had bonded on a level Dean had never seen. Almost like a parasite to a host. The angel sensed Dean's growing worry and became ridged.

"Unfortunately," Ruby said. "That is the name my Father gave me." Her voice was glacial and it cut through dean like a knife, but her anger wasn't directed at him. She was glaring at Sam.

"If the Father sees fit to give me the same name as a demon, then so be it. No matter what I might think about it."

"I said watch it," hissed Sam

"Ok cool it both of you!" ordered Dean.

A mask of control and calm covered Ruby's face immediately, but Dean could see through it to her still enraged thoughts.

'Wait,' he thought to himself. 'Can I hear her thoughts?'

(Yes) Ruby said, but to Dean's surprise her lips weren't moving.

(Am I reading your mind?) He asked.

(Sort of,) said the Angel. (Its called Mindspeaking. Its kind of an angel thing) said Ruby smiling at his reaction.

(Then why can I do it?) He asked

(Because Dean, the Father has chosen you. We need you on our side in the fight that's coming.)

(Can Sam do it to?) Dean asked.

The angel bowed her head sending her perfect brown curls cascading over her face.

(I'm afraid not,) she said her voice a whisper, even in Dean's mind.

(Why not? If I have been chosen, then he should be too and…)

(He wasn't chosen Dean) said Ruby her voice icy again. (He can't speak to us this way because he can speak to demons this way.)

Dean was shocked. This was such an intement way to speak. To be connected by your mind to another was something he had never done before, and it was exhilarating. Especially since he was connected to an angel. Now that he knew what it felt like, he could pick out individual angels. Angels he had never even seen before. He felt Castiel and another angel named Urial who were both listening to their conversation.

(Dean?) came Ruby's soft words. (Are you alright?)

(Sam's doing this with the entire demon community?) he asked now outraged.

(Yes, and its your fault!)

Urial's voice entered his mind like a sucker punch to the chest.

(Urial!) hissed Castiel as Dean was forced back a step.

(No!) Dean yelled. (Let him speak!) he was suddenly furious.

As soon as he said this however, Urial let loose his full anger on Dean. It was so strong it sent Dean flying back into his brother, whom Dean had forgotten was there.

(You!) Urial shouted. (Couldn't keep your brother from getting involved with the demon!)

Urial was forcing Dean, and now Sam back against the far wall.

(Urial you know I'm supposed to protect him at all costs! That means killing you if necessary!)

Dean felt Urial back off enough that he could breath. The force that replaced Urial's angry, black cloud was white and shimmery. Dean took a deep breath to steady himself.

"What is it?" asked Sam worried, but Dean ignored him.

He pushed past the shimmery white force in his head into the heart of the black cloud.

(My brother is NOT involved with Ruby or a demon cult!)

The black cloud that was Urial seemed to cower for a second facing Dean, but he was only taken off guard for a second. He pushed Dean again, but Castiel yelled at him.

(URIAL! Stop it or she isn't the only one who is going to want to kill you!)

Urial backed off immediately but Dean heard his anger and then his black smoke was gone. Dean looked at the angel in the corner of the room who hadn't moved at all.

(I need to speak to you privately) she said.

(More privately that we are now?) he asked jokingly, but Ruby didn't find it funny.

"Sam, call Bobby. Tell him we have angel."

Sam started to argue, but decided against it when he saw his brother's face. When Sam was out the door, Ruby walked forward and stopped an inch away from Dean.

"Dean," she said aloud. "Because I was charged with your life I had to get to know you. I looked into your mind without your permission and I hate doing that. Now it is your turn."

Dean stared at her, afraid to say anything. When he continued to not do anything, she said,

"If we are going to watch each others backs, we are going to have to know everything about one another."

Dean nodded slowly. He could see the sense in that, but he wasn't to excited about probing the thoughts of an angel. Ruby put her hands out, palms up.

"Trust me," she said. "We have to be touching for this to work. Unless you want other angels butting in on our conversation."

Dean quickly put his hands into hers and just as he did he felt a small shock from her fingers. She smiled at his reaction, then closed her eyes.

"Take a deep breath," she said. "And close your eyes. Now concentrate."

Dean didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be concentrating on, but he tried anyway. Then out of the darkness behind his eyes, he saw the shimmery white cloud. Then, Ruby's words entered his mind.

_(This is my force. It is my defense for my mind. I haven't met anyone who can get through my force yet, let alone Urial's)_

Dean remembered the black smoke he had pushed his way into and the satisfying feeling of making Urial cringe but he didn't want to make his angel cringe. But he had forgotten she could hear all his thoughts. She laughed her musical voice filling his head.

(You won't have to force your way in. I'm going to let you in.)

As she said this, her force slowly faded until it was nonexistent. As soon as it was completely gone, Ruby's memories and thoughts he hadn't heard flooded his mind. It was so overwhelming he almost let go of her hands, but she had a vice grip. This was crazy. He was getting pictures from 10 minutes ago, and the next would be of a little girl. He needed some structure to understand. She heard him, and forced her memories to slow down. They were at least coming one at a time now. Dean felt her squeeze his hands with the effort, and he could feel her discomfort as his own. Finally the memories stopped completely and started with her first memory. Dean was surprised that she had been a human once. She had been born in 1990 and was 18 when her daughter was born. That same year she had been driving somewhere and crashed. Her next memory was of Castiel's face. He was explaining that God needed her, and that was her purpose in life. Dean felt her nails dig into his arm as her daughter's face appeared in his mind. She looked just like her mother, if not more angelic.

(I don't want to leave her,) came a strange, frantic voice.

(I know,) said Castiel gently reaching his hand out to her. (But she is safe. You will see her again.)

Then Dean watched from Ruby's point of view as her bloody hand took Castiel's and then a white flash. After that there were a few scattered memories of Castiel, Urial, and other angels but nothing of heaven. Suddenly all the images were gone and the white mist had been replaced.

(No mortal may see heaven until it is their time,) Ruby explained as Dean opened his eyes.

"You have a daughter? He asked.

"Yes," she said holding his gaze. "Her name is Mary."

Dean smiled at the connection between the angels, and the name Mary. Then someone at the door coughed and they turned. Sam was standing with Ruby, the demon. The angel glared at the demon as she let go of Dean's hands. Dean suddenly realized that this was probably the same way Sam and the demon community communicated. The demon beside Sam looked halfway between scared and confused.

"I thought you were going to talk to Bobby," said Dean suddenly irritated with the sight of the demon.

"I did, but Ruby needed to talk to me,"

"Did she talk?" asked the angel.

"Well… yes," said Sam, "But"

"Then there is no reason for her to still be here."

The angel and the demon were ridged, but the demon looked afraid, while the angel just looked uncomfortable being in the same room with a demon without ripping its head off.

The demon started to turn around and leave, but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Wait. You don't have to go anywhere."

Dean felt the angel inwardly cringe as Sam touched the demon's skin.

"Sam," said Dean, but as he stepped forward, so did his angel making Sam's demon even fore stiff, and Sam even angrier.

(Sam must have the same mental connection with the demon as I have with Ruby.) then he thought for a second. (Did I just call her the demon?)

(I'm rubbing off on you,) said the angel at his side.

He thought he could hear a smile but it defiantly wasn't on her face.

"Listen," said the demon. "I found something for you boys, and angle I guess, to hunt." She seemed to be gaining courage until Dean and the angel stepped forward in unison.

"What is it?" asked Dean walking forward until he and Sam were close enough to touch which ment the angel and demon were too.

"Um… it's a demon in the south. I know him personally and he is a bad guy," explained the demon.

"Then take Sam and deal with it," said the angel coolly. "Dean has other business to attend to."

The demon obviously wasn't a match for the angel so she nodded and said, "I'll wait for you in the car Sam."

Despite Sam's numerous protests, the demon was out the door in 10 seconds.

"What is your problem?" yelled Sam rounding on the angel.

She didn't answer, but watched him carefully with her silver eyes.

"Ruby has never even tried to hurt us! All she ever tried to do was help us!"

"You don't ever need help from a demon, no matter what they tell you," said Ruby nonchalantly. "You have us."

"She has helped us more than your God ever will!" yelled Sam.

Up till then, the angel had acted like she was hardly even listening, but as soon as Sam mentioned God, her whole demeanor changed. Before he had even finished his sentence there was a blinding flash of light and a burst of air that sent Dean slamming into the wall across the room. When the spots cleared from Dean's vision, he saw something he thought he would never see. Ever. His angel had Sam pinned against the wall, and stranger still, she had wings.

In a minute, two more flashes and Castiel and Urial were on either side of her, both with wings also. It was such a strange sight Dean almost laughed. Ruby had white wings you would expect to see on an angel, but with the tips of each feather silver. Castiel had pure silver wings, and Urial's were a smooth black. As Dean continued to stare at them, he realized how majestic they looked.

Then Ruby pulled Sam's face to hers and whispered,  
"Do you remember last year when Dean died and went to hell? I was the one who pulled him out. Don't you thing I can throw you in? You should show us some respect."

"Demon lover," spat Urial.

Dean entered their minds and said,  
(Alright guys don't you think you've made your point? Ruby let him go.")

Ruby dropped him with so much force he crumpled to the floor.

"Ruby…" hissed Dean annoyed with her now.

He pushed between the angels and helped Sam up, but Sam angrily shrugged Dean's hand off and glared at him.

"So what?" yelled Sam. "You take the angel's side rather than mine? I'm your brother!"

"Take it easy Sam. I'm not taking sides!" said Dean defensively.

"Dude you are to!" Sam fumed. "Forming bonds with the winged freaks!"

At those words, Urial jumped forward, but Castiel caught him.

"Easy. Let him speak."

"Sam," Dean tried again, but Sam shoved him and walked out of their hotel.

"Let him go," said Castiel as Dean started to follow his brother. "You have work to do."

"What work?" asked Dean, still looking at the door his brother had just gone out.

"You need to be able to… Dean pay attention," said Ruby snapping his focus back to her.

"I didn't know angels actually had wings," he said glancing at their different colored plumage.

"We obviously do," said Urial hotly.

"I see your pride wasn't damaged by Sam's insult," said Dean glaring at Urial.

"Urial, I think its time you leave," said Ruby. "We can teach Dean what he needs to know without you."

Urial didn't argue and with a flash, disappeared.

"You should really learn to shut your eyes," said Castiel after Dean could see again.

"You never flashed before when you came or went," said Dean still rubbing his eyes.

"We only flash when humans can see our wings. Its another angel thing," said Ruby smiling at Castiel like they had an inside joke.

"Great," he said. "So why did the dark angel of the west have to leave," he asked sarcastically.

"Urial has a tendency to put un-needed pressure on people who are trying to learn how to protect their mind. For angels it doesn't matter because he can't kill us, but with humans… well it just wouldn't work out. Especially if we wanted the human to be alive in the end."

"Oh," said Dean.

He was still focused on their wings. Ruby and Castiel looked amused.

"So what color wings do I get?" he asked

They looked reluctantly at him, and Ruby said, "Dean you aren't going to be an angel. Just a human fighting on heaven's side."

"Oh," said Dean letting his gaze fall to their feet. He had been looking forward to getting wings.

"Let's take a walk," said Castiel already at the door with Ruby at his side.

Dean walked to the door and was met with a heat that seemed like it was coming right out of hell. He backed up to go inside the hotel, but the door was gone.

"What's happening?" he yelled.

"This is the world in 5 years if you aren't here," said Castiel. "This is the world if you don't fight with us as a human. Take a look. It's not the best future."

Dean looked and found they were in the middle of New York City, and the empire state building was in the process of falling. Right in the middle of all the chaos was a man in a black tux. He was tall and handsome and any demon he came near threw themselves at his feet.

"Lucifer…" whispered Dean.  
"Yes," said Castiel, his voice constricted with anger.  
"How did he get out?" asked Dean. "I mean I thought he was imprisoned in Hell for eternity or something."

"He was," said Castiel. "In 5 years the demons managed to break the 66 seals."

Dean looked at him confused and the angel continued.  
"The 66 seals are what keeps Lucifer locked in hell," Castiel explained. "And without your help, we couldn't stop it from happening."

Dean looked back at the scene, and saw someone else at Lucifer's side. Someone else the demons were worshiping. Dean looked harder and immediately recognized his brother. Tears filled Dean's eyes.

"This is Sam's destiny?" he choked.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not if you can stop him," Ruby said. "That's why we need you. You're the only on who has a chance of stopping Sam. The demons won't be able to free Lucifer without him. He's the key."

"And I'm your key," said Dean quietly.

"Yes," said Ruby quieter still.

The scene changed and now they were in Washington DC on the White House lawn. Lucifer was in the middle of making a speech with Sam still at his side. Sam was holding the president by the arm. Dean found it un-unerringly easy to listen to the god of hell, as he continued speaking.

"My fellow Americans," he said in a soft tenor voice that somehow filled Dean with peace. "As you can see, we no longer have a need for this man."

He glanced sideways, and before even a second had passed, Sam had lopped off the head of the President. A collective scream rose from the crowd behind Dean, but he couldn't take his eyes off his brother. Sam was laughing as he wiped blood off his face. Dean suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Both angels felt his discomfort and the scene vanished.

Dean blinked at the sudden sunlight. They were sitting on a bench in a park down the street from the hotel, and both angels looked like normal, wingless humans now.

"How did we get here?" Dean asked.

"We walked," said Ruby. "We…" but she stopped mid-sentence.

Castiel and Dean followed her gaze to the sandbox where a small child was playing. She looked like she was about two. She had chocolate brown ringlets that fell softly around her shoulders and bounced when she laughed. Suddenly Dean recognized the baby. He looked at Ruby and saw tears that resembled diamonds rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Without a word she got up and walked over to a woman sitting watching Mary. Dean was to far away to hear what was being said, and she was shielding her mind from him so he turned to Castiel.

"It has been a long time since she has seen Mary. That is the only thing she was afraid to leave when I came to her to guide her to heaven."

Castiel seemed to have an affection for Ruby not all the other angels had for one another. He glanced at Dean then said, "I have to go. She might be a while."

Dean nodded and said, "She can take as long as she needs."

20 minutes later he regretted that comment. Ruby had been standing, just watching her daughter for so long, Dean almost fell asleep. Soon though, she turned and with one last glance over her shoulder, came to where Dean was.

"Let's go," she said.

They went back toward the hotel in silence until they heard a scream from the park. Ruby spun around and ran back. Dean was hardly able to keep up with her and when she stopped he was left panting. Someone laughed and Dean looked up to see Sam standing over a young woman who was clutching a small bundle. As they got closer, Dean's stomach turned as he saw blood dripping from the pink blanket.

The woman was pleading with Sam to stop, but he was just laughing like he was possessed. His demon was at his side laughing too.

"Finish her Sam," said the demon smirking at the woman.

"SAM, NO!" but Dean was too late. There was a blinding flash of white light and the woman was sprawled on the concrete, dead. Sam and the demon turned to Dean and the angel and smiled evilly.

"Sam… how…," but Dean couldn't even finished his sentence.

"Come on, Dean. It was easy. I just had to let go of all the stupid things you put in my head about doing what's right," said Sam nonchalantly.

"You just killed an innocent woman!" Dean yelled suddenly furious.  
"So what?" asked Sam.

Dean felt Urial and Castiel appear behind him, and saw it on the demon's face.

"I think we have worn out our welcome, Sam," she cautioned.

"Your right," said Sam. "See ya later, bro," he said to Dean and grabbed the demon's hand.

There was a small pop and they were gone leaving a faint black smoke in their place.

Dean walked forward to find out who the woman was, but he stopped when he saw soft, chocolate brown curls hanging out of the pink blanket.

*** *** ***

"Do you understand?" asked Castiel quickly.

He had just given Dean a crash coarse in protecting his mind before they went to fight the demons. Ruby had gone up to talk to the big man, so Castiel had been left to teach him.

"Yes," Dean answered quickly.

Lucky for him he was a quick study.

He, Castiel, Urial and a new angel named Amara were on their way to a location where the angels were gathering. From what Castiel told him, they were going to be met by an entire army of angels. Dean was hoping there wasn't going to be an entire army of demons to meet the army of angels.

As soon as their car got close to the warehouse they were meeting in, Dean could sense 100s of angels in the vicinity. Dean searched their minds until he found his angel.

_(Ruby?)_

_(Dean. Are you here?)_

_(Yah. There are a lot of us here,)_ he said surprising himself by saying 'us' when he was talking about the angels.

Ruby didn't seem to notice.

(Yes,) she said. (There are about 200 in here and more outside around the perimeter.)

By now he, Castiel, Urial and Amara were out of the car and almost inside. There were angels scattered on the tops of surrounding buildings. They all had their eyes on him.

"Dean," yelled Ruby coming out to meet them. "Hurry, get inside," she said glancing at the darkening clouds above them.

Once inside, Dean realized why the clouds were getting dark. The angels were summoning a demon. There were four angels in a circle each chanting something in another language. Once or twice, Dean thought he heard his brother's name in a flurry of Latin.

"We are summoning him," said Ruby stiffly. "And he won't be alone," she added hearing his thoughts.

"Ruby, said Dean gently. "Do you really think this is the best idea? Starting a war? I know your mad, I would be too, but your putting everyone's life at risk you…"

"This fight his been coming for a long time!" she shot back. "None of us could stop it! We have just been waiting for them to strike first! Now that they have, we will have our war!" Ruby yelled fiercely.

Dean made a quick decision, and yelled, "Stop!" The angels chanting stopped and turned to him.

Then Ruby rounded on him, and uncontrollable fire behind her normally calm, silver eyes. With a pop and a flash of light, her wings appeared. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed him into the wall. All the angels around them converged on Ruby, but Dean entered their minds all at once and said, "Leave her!" They all backed away immediately. Ruby put her face close to his and exhaled slowly. Her gorgeous eyes were boring holes in him as she glared.

"I will have my revenge, Dean. Either help me or stay out of my way," she whispered venomously.

"You want revenge on little ol' me?" someone said from the front of the building. The voice was one Dean knew all to well.

All the angels turned in unison to face an army of demons, led by a shaggy haired Sam. Dean pushed to the front line so he and Sam were standing toe to toe. Ruby was standing next to him, and Dean's Ruby was next to him as well. All the demon's had their distinctive velvet black eyes, just as the angels had their wings. For a second Dean felt left out until he realized Sam didn't have anything either.

"How have you been, big brother?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Cleaning up after you," said Dean pointedly.

Sam chuckled and looked at Dean's angel. He obviously hadn't come to talk to Dean.  
"For future reference, you don't have to summon me. I won't ever turn down a fight."

"Then why are you stalling?" asked the angel a smile playing on her lips.

Sam smiled and said, "That useless woman you let protect your daughter was stalling for almost 5 minutes before I killed her."

Ruby's face had turned to stone in an effort to not let her emotions betray her. It wasn't really working.

"The woman died fast," Sam continued. "But Mary… she lived for a long time. I made sure she suffered… I…," but Sam's sentence was interrupted by Ruby launching herself at his throat like lightening.

She had him on the ground in seconds with a knife under his chin, but before she could do anymore, the entire group of demons dove on her, followed by all the angels. The fight had finally started.

Dean threw himself into the chaos trying desperately to find Ruby. He did find a Ruby, but not the one he was looking for. When he grabbed her by the arm she seemed just as eager to find Sam. Dean punched her hard in the jaw and continued looking for his angel. Out of nowhere someone wrapped their arms around his chest and drug him backward off the pile of people. He struggled as the burly demon lifted him off the ground and dropped him on his knees. It was painful but neither knee was broken so he jumped up and punched the demon in the gut, doubling him over. Dean was about to finish him off, but just as he raised his knife, another demon grabbed him by the arm and tossed him against the wall. When he hit, Dean felt one of his ribs break. He yelped and held his side just as the first two demons, joined by another two crossed the room and grabbed him. One picked him up and the other three started using his face for a punching bag. Just as Dean thought he might pass out, the hands hitting him disappeared, and Castiel's face entered his line of vision.

"Maybe I should have taught you how to fistfight," he said dryly. "Don't forget you can use your connection with us," Castiel warned, then he was gone across the room to fight another demon.

(Ruby!) Dean yelled into his mind as another demon tried to hit him with a two by four.

(What?) she yelled annoyed.

(Are you alright?)

(Don't I sound alright? Concentrate on fighting. And find Sam! I lost him.)

She sounded furious about the last part. Dean killed the demon with the two by four and scanned the crowd. He saw his brother across the room fighting Amara and another angel. Dean sprinted as fast as he could through warring bodies, but by the time he got there, one angel was dead, and Amara was on the ground glaring up at Sam.

"Sam!" yelled Dean.

Sam stopped and turned, then smiled.

"Amara, go!" Dean yelled as she stood up. "Let me deal with him."

Amara nodded, and turned to fight another demon.

"Can you deal with me? Can you find it in yourself to kill your brother?" he asked pouting his lip.

Dean didn't answer. He jumped at Sam catching him on the jaw with his knife. A thin line of blood appeared and slid down his chin.

"Your fast. I'll give you that," said Sam touching his chin. "But you won't be seeing my blood anymore."

Then Sam jumped at Dean punching toward his stomach. Dean blocked it, but missed the fist coming for his left temple. Sam sent him sprawling across the floor. Then Sam picked up Dean's knife, and was on top of him holding it at his throat. Dean thought fast and had one last idea before he was going to let Sam stab him with that. In one jerky motion, Dean wrapped his leg around Sam's and flipped him over so Dean was the one holding his brother down.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I thought we covered this in basic training," Dean scoffed triumphantly.

Dean wrestled the knife from Sam and held it under his chin.

"Go on, Dean," taunted Sam. "Finish me."

Dean had fully intended to until Sam had said that. In that moment he looked at Sam and for the first time in his life realized they were on different sides. Dean had always been taught to protect his little brother no matter what. In this instance he knew he couldn't. This made tears gather in his eyes, and made him hesitate for only a second, but that was all Sam needed. He disappeared followed by all the demons in the room. The only ones left were him, the angels, and the dead.

Ruby came to his side and touched his shoulder. She didn't have to say anything, even in his mind. He knew she was disappointed, but he was only human after all. He stood and glanced around the room. Most of the angels who weren't dead were pretty bloody. The fight had really only lasted a few minutes, but almost a fourth of the angles lay dead throughout the building. As Dean walked through them, he noticed how they looked beautiful even in death and absently wondered where they went after they died.

*** *** ***

Two days after the battle, Dean was sitting on the pier looking over the ocean at sunset.

"This isn't over Dean. Sam isn't gone. He is just training," said Ruby appearing behind him.

"I know," said Dean looking out over the horizon.

Ruby looked at him a gentle, understanding smile crossing her face.

"Dean…"

"I know Ruby!" he yelled suddenly.

Ruby took a step back and said, "Dean I'm sorry."

"About what?" he asked quieter now.

"I was wrong. I thought you could stop Sam's destiny, but I was wrong."

"It's ok," said Dean turning.

Ruby sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She said, "Sam didn't choose his path. It was fate that he met the demon, and it was fate that the Father chose you. None of us can escape our destiny, Dean. Not even angels."

Dean nodded solemnly. He knew what she said was true, but he hated to believe his baby brother was evil.

"You need to be ready to do what you have to," Ruby said.

"I am," he snapped coldly.

"Are you?" she asked, her eyes hard as silver diamonds.

Dean looked at her, on the verge of tears. He wasn't ready, but he would be. He had to be. The world was depending on him now.


End file.
